1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive device of hybrid type, a magnetic storage device and an electronic appliance that use the motor drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a motor drive device of hybrid type is proposed, which performs switching (a linear drive system→a PWM [pulse width modulation] drive system, and the PWM drive system→the linear drive system) of a motor drive system in accordance with the magnitude of an output current that flows in a motor.
Here, as an example of a conventional technology related to the above description, there are JP-A-2007-074835 (patent document 1) and JP-A-2006-311705 (patent document 2).
In the motor drive device of hybrid type, during its operation, the switching of the motor drive system invariably occurs. Therefore, if the switch timing (especially, the switch timing from the PWM drive system to the linear drive system) of the motor drive system is not considered, there is a problem that a glitch in an output current and a flow-through current to a power amplifier output stage occur to bring an unnecessary energy loss.